The Better Option
by The Girl with the Glass Heart
Summary: Husky couldn't help but ask Nana what she was thinking about. Husky/Nana.


**More Husky and Nana was requested, so more Husky and Nana was given. I don't mind in the slightest. I think that they're adorable together. This can take place sometime during the group's travels together. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Husky inched forward, but he didn't dare move much farther. He had to be sure that his frame was still well-concealed by the tree he was positioned behind. He couldn't risk being spotted. No, if she were to see him, he was certain his complexion would tint the most horrible ruby color and he would look stupid. And Husky did <em>not<em> like looking stupid. And more and more often, he found himself looking stupid in front of her.

Nana was sitting by the riverbed peacefully, twirling a strand of her golden hair around one finger as she stared at the clouds. Husky wanted to know what she was thinking, but at the same time, he didn't want to ask. It seemed lately that whenever Husky spoke to Nana, the words that he had intended to say would vanish from his mind as soon as he met her green eyes. And then he would find himself stammering and, once again, looking stupid. No. He was _not_ going to speak to Nana.

Nana uncurled her finger and let out a sigh, lying back into the grass. "One day," she murmured out loud, "It'll happen one day. I've just got to keep waiting."

Husky shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _What was she thinking about?_ It was driving him mad. Another emotion Husky wasn't fond of. _Frustration._ And at the moment, he felt very frustrated. And all because of a stupid girl! Husky hated it.

Nana began to hum to herself quietly, picking at a dandelion growing by her side. Not the yellow kind of dandelion, but the kind that you blow at to make wishes. Which Husky found utterly ridiculous. Making wishes on a flower, that is. But Nana plucked it from the earth and did just that. Pursing her lips together, she blew at the flower, giggling as its seeds scattered with the wind. Husky rolled his eyes. _She's so childish._

Despite his annoyance, Husky still found himself mesmerized by the scene. He didn't know why knowing Nana's thoughts was suddenly a priority to him, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away. Finally, he inhaled and stepped out from behind his cover. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

Husky pinched his eyes shut as he approached Nana. He would not make a fool of himself. _He would not make a fool of himself._ "What're you doing?" he asked bitterly.

Nana squeaked out in surprise and jolted a little, obviously not expecting company. Husky rolled his eyes. "I-I'm just thinking," she managed, smoothing her dress back into place as she sat up.

Husky slowly sat down beside her. "I know that," he scoffed, "What were you thinking about?"

Nana narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to tell you if you're going to be rude," she turned her head to the side, visibly shunning him.

Husky sighed. Why was he always saying the wrong thing? "'M sorry," he mumbled, awkwardly running a hand through his silver hair.

Nana smiled, turning back to face him. "Well," she began, looking up at the clouds dreamily, "I was just thinking about how I'm going to marry a prince one day and have lots of dresses and pretty jewelry."

Husky scrunched up his face in disgust, instantly regretting asking. A weird feeling settled in his stomach at the though of Nana married to some rich prince, and he didn't like it. "That's stupid," he grumbled, staring down at the grass. For some reason, he didn't want to see Nana giddy at such…_idealistic_ notions.

Nana huffed out with aggravation, "It is not, Husky! Maybe you don't care what happens to you when you grow up, but I do! If I marry a prince, then I never have to worry about looking for food again or having enough money for clothes or having a roof over my head."

Nana turned her head away again, arms crossed over her chest. Husky flinched a little to see her eyes welling up with angry tears. He hadn't meant to make Nana cry. He bit his lip as her shoulders shook a little bit and soft sniffling sounds followed. "Nana, I'm…" he paused, hating the next word _so much. _He hated saying it, or even just _thinking_ it. It meant that he was wrong, and Husky _loathed_ being wrong. "…sorry," he murmured, cheeks flushing a little at the word.

"No you're not," Nana sniffed, "You meant every word. You really do think that it's stupid."

"Well," Husky furrowed his brow with thought, "I suppose it's not _that_ stupid, if you're doing to take care of yourself, that is."

"Really?" Nana turned her head a little, her watery eyes hopeful.

"Yeah," Husky mumbled, his cheeks growing hotter at the moment. He still wasn't fond of the idea of Nana marrying a prince, and he still didn't know why. _He didn't like all these weird things he'd been feeling lately because of Nana._

"Aww, Husky, that's so sweet of you!" Nana clasped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"It's still _mostly_ stupid," Husky snapped quickly, trying to will away the warmth in his cheeks, "Just not completely."

Nana didn't even seem to notice the insult. She settled back onto the ground, nestling in the grass until she was comfortable. Husky remained upright. After a few moments, he tired of the silence. "What else were you thinking about?" he queried, toying with a piece of grass.

Nana looked up at him curiously, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "You really want to know?"

Husky felt his blush returning, "N-no. I was just trying to make conversation!"

Nana shrugged, "Alright then, I won't tell you."

Husky tried to ignore his peaked curiosity as Nana resumed humming, but he could only take so much. "Fine, what was it?" he finally caved.

Nana giggled, "I was imagining what my first kiss with my prince would be like."

Husky's eyes widened with horror, and he would have tumbled backwards in shock if he hadn't caught himself. "Nana, that's _disgusting!_" he shook his head quickly, trying to rid it of the mental images accompanying the suggestion.

Nana frowned. "No, it's not! It's _romantic._ And besides, you're the one who wanted to know," she pouted.

"I didn't want to know _that!_" he retorted.

Nana hmphed at him and began blowing at a new dandelion. "What was your first kiss like, Husky?" she asked suddenly.

Husky felt his heart begin to pound relentlessly within him, his face undoubtedly beat red by now. "I…I haven't ever kissed anyone," he replied, rubbing at his cheeks in hopes of draining them of their color.

"Me neither," she chirped, "I'm waiting for my prince, of course. It'll be more romantic that way."

"Of course," Husky muttered, desperately wishing for a change of subject.

"Of course," Nana babbled on, "I suppose it would be nice to have had maybe one or two kisses before. That way I would know I was doing it right, you know."

Husky wasn't even sure how to respond to that. He crumpled a fist of grass in his hand, trying to just ignore Nana's rambling. "What do you want your first kiss to be like, Husky?" Nana asked perkily, oblivious to the boy's discomfort.

"Nana!" Husky squawked, "_I_ don't want to kiss anybody! _Ever!_"

Nana gasped, "Nobody? _Ever?_"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Husky snapped, growing immensely annoyed with the lack of variety in their conversation.

"But why not? You don't even know what it's like!" Nana protested, utterly baffled.

"Neither do you," Husky huffed, "And I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's…repulsive."

Nana gasped, sitting up straight and glaring at Husky, "_Repulsive?_ Husky, you don't make any sense to me! What's so repulsive about _kissing?_"

"Just think about it," Husky muttered, "Putting your mouth on top of someone else's? With all your saliva and germs and-"

"It's not like that all!" Nana objected sharply, "You don't spit in the other person's mouth when you kiss them! You just press your lips together gently, and _I_ think that it's the sweetest thing in the world!"

"Think what you want," Husky sneered.

"Try it," Nana said suddenly.

Husky paled, his blush replaced by a ghostly white shade of skin, "_What?_"

"Just kiss me once. Then you'll see how nice it is," Nana explained, scooting closer to Husky.

Husky backed away nervously, "_No!_ I already told you that I'm never going to kiss _anybody!_"

"You don't have to tell anyone," Nana stubbornly inched closer again, "I just want you to see that it's not disgusting."

"Fine! It's not disgusting!" Husky surrendered, "Just…back away."

"No, _Huuusky,_" Nana began to whine, "I need to practice! Just this once?"

Husky gulped, feeling his self-restraint shatter as he looked into Nana's wide, pleading eyes. "B-but I don't want to," Husky squeaked, fisting the grass as Nana seated herself directly in front of him.

"Please?" Nana begged sweetly, "It can be nice and fast and then you'll forget all about it."

Husky felt his arms shaking slightly as Nana continued to stare at him beseechingly, waiting for his answer. No. He didn't want to kiss anyone. _Especially Nana._ But…he could just forget about it as soon as it was over with, couldn't he? It's not like Nana would want to brag about kissing _him_ or anything. He wasn't a handsome dream prince. Well, technically he _was _a prince, but he doubted he was the kind that Nana would be interested in.

Husky gasped aloud at his thoughts. Why did it matter what Nana thought of him?_ He wasn't going to-_"Husky?" Nana whispered, her voice soft and sad, "Well, I guess, if-if you really don't want to, you don't have to."

"Just shut up and close your eyes," Husky muttered.

Nana blinked, obviously not believing him at first. "If you want me to kiss you, close your eyes!" Husky snapped, "We're-I'm not doing it with you watching me!"

Nana smiled and her eyes fluttered shut, her eyelashes resting atop her rosy cheeks. Husky swallowed roughly, inwardly scolding himself for noticing little details like that about Nana's face. He really, honestly had no idea how to go about this. He truly had planned to go the rest of his life without ever connecting his mouth to another, and he could've been perfectly content with that. He _knew_ that he could've been. But something, something within him refused to let him be satisfied with that when Nana had offered herself to him. Husky had always figured he'd be better off alone, and he simply accepted that because there was no better option. But now, now there _was_ a better option. _Nana._ Yes, a little voice inside his head whispered to him that Nana was much more appealing than spending the rest of his days alone. Husky wondered if that voice was responsible for why he couldn't take his eyes off of Nana earlier, even though she was doing nothing of importance. He wondered if that voice was the reason behind his noticing of how pretty Nana actually was lately. Regardless, for the first time, Husky listened to that little voice.

Husky closed his own eyes and slowly leaned forward, hesitantly pressing his lips to Nana's. The most amazing feelings surged through his body as he did. His heartbeat sped up until Husky assumed that it must be horribly off-rhythm and his stomach fluttered at the feeling of Nana's smooth lips against his. Husky found himself instinctively moving closer, trying to get more of the wonderful sensation, when to his dismay, Nana pulled back. "Wow," she gasped, her pupils a little larger than normal, "That…that was…"

"Amazing," Husky wished that the ground would swallow him whole as soon as he uttered the word. His blush was back in full force, and he couldn't believe that he had actually admitted _enjoying_ kissing _out loud. _ _To Nana!_

Nana laughed airily, and Husky was sure that it was due to his horrified expression, which he hated. "So does that mean that you'll help me get some more practice in?" she asked brightly, a twinkle lighting her emerald eyes.

Husky's jaw fell agape slightly, his mind blown at the suggestion. Wordlessly, because frankly, he couldn't form any intelligible sounds at the moment, he nodded his head, hoping that Nana would understand what he meant. In response, Nana happily clutched at his shirt with her hands and tugged him forward again, their lips reconnecting and those marvelous feelings filling both of them in the most delightful way.


End file.
